frozen hearts thaw
by bang kambing
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang yang tidak mengerti cinta dan pernyataan cinta seseorang. menurutnya sebuah pernyataan cinta dari seseorang adalah permintaan. akankah Naruto berubah dan menemukan cintanya. simak di cerita berikut aahai
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen hearts thaw **

**By dyoshiki uchiha**

**Disclamer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing: sasunaru**

**Note: saya tekankan di kata ini "DON'T LIKE DON'T READ"**

Dan sikap naruto awalnya dingin, jadi tidak ada protes. Ini dunia fantasi, semua berhak dan bebas mengubah apa pun tergantung selera masing-masing, jadi sebelum judge saya, lihat dahulu diri anda baru ceramahi saya hn.

**Chapter 1: Nejinaru**

Burung berkicau di pagi yang cerah sangatlah menampakan sebuah ketenangan yang begitu menyenangkan untuk orang-orang yang sedang beristirahat, namun kita zoom disebuah rumah yang sepertinya tidak nampak ketenangan.

PRRRANGG!

Terdengar suara seperti piring yang terjatuh disebuah dapur rumah tersebut, lalu tiba-tiba seseorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna merah panjang mendatangi dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Ketika melihat, perempuan tersebut terkejut mendapati anak sulungnya tak sengaja menjatuhkan salalh satu piring.

"GRR… KYUUBI NAMIKAZE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? LIHAT PIRING ITU, CEPAT BERESKAN," Ucap sang perempuan tersebut.

"Malas ah…. Aku ingin sekolah," kata Kyuubi santai dan langsung pergi sambil menaruh makanan dimullutnya, tak peduli dengan teriakan perempuan tadi yang ternyata Ibunya "Aku pergi,"

"KYUUBI!" teriak sang Ibu geram akan tingkah anak sulungnya itu.

"Hn, lagi-lagi rebut seperti biasa," Ujar seorang yang baru saja menuruni tangga dan hendak pergi sekolah.

"Naruto? Sudah ingin berangkat nak?" Tanya sang Ibu kepada anak bungsunya yang tak lain tak bukan bernama Naruto Namikaze.

"Ya," jawab Naruto.

Naruto pergi ke sekolah dengan menggunakan Motornya, pergi dengan kecepatan penuh. Tiba diparkiran, Naruto segera memarkirkan motornya, dan setelah itu pergi menuju ruang kelas dimana Naruto akan belajar. Saat perjalanan menuju ruang kelas, beberapa orang terlihat kagum karena wajahnya yang bisa dibilang keren itu sangat menarik dengan rambut kuning jabrik, mata berwarna biru dan kulit coklat yang tan itu membuat kontras dengan penampilannya. Tapi semua enggan akan sikapnya yang seperti itu, dingin dan seperti pereman itu.

Setibanya diruang kelas, Naruto segera duduk ditempatnya. Ketika sedang enak menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya seseorang dari kelas lain memanggil dan menghampirinya.

"Hai Naru," Sapa orang tersebut berbasa-basi.

"Ya, siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto heran namun dengan nadanya yang seperti biasa.

"Aku Neji Hyuuga, salam kenal. Itu ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," jawab Neji memperkenalkan diri kepada Naruto.

"Ya katakana saja,"

"Ano… tidak disini, diatap sekolah saja. Bagaimana?" Kata Neji sambil ada semburat merah di pipinya. #author: aneh -_- tapi sudahlah.

"Hmm baiklah.. ayo" Naruto setuju dengan ajakan Neji dan langsung berdiri dari kursinya, lalu pergi mendahului Neji. Setelah sampai di atap sekolah, mereka hanya diam. Naruto menunggu apa yang hendak dikatakan Neji, namun tak kunjung berbicara. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk berbicara duluan.

"Sepertinya tak ada yang ingin kau katakana, aku pergi sa…" belum sempat Nruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Neji segera buka mulut.

"Aku suka padamu."

"Hmm apa kau bilang? Katakana sekalil lagi,"

"Aku suka padamu. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" perkataan Neji membuat Naruto diam dan berpikir.

Naruto's pov

Apa yang sedang dia bicarakan ini. Aku tak mengerti. Kekasih katanya? Yang benar saja, cinta? Apa itu cinta? Aku tak mengerti dengan itu semua. Apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Apa mungkin aku terima saja dia. Tapi untuk apa? Pasti akan merepotkan jika memiliki pacar. Dan aku tak mengerti cinta, bagaimana menjalani itu semua mengerti saja tidak.

Tapi kata ibu, tak ada salahnya mencoba. Baiklah biarkan ku terima orang ini, sepertinya menarik hmm.

"Baiklah, kita berpacaran sekarang," jawabku menyetujui permintaannya. Ah entahlah ini disebut permintaan atau apa aku tak peduli.

"benarkah? Terima kasih," Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Apa itu, semburat merah di pipinya? Ini sungguh tak masuk akal.

END Naruto's pov

Setelah kejadian kemarin, akhirnya Neji dan Naruto menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun Naruto tidak memperlakukan Neji selayaknya kekasih, namun Neji tetap sabar menunggu perubahan itu.

Saat makan siang…

"Naruto…. Aku saying padamu,"

"ya aku tahu itu."

Neji sabar mengahadapi itu, dan ketika Neji memperingatkan Naruto agar jangan makan terlambat.

"Sudah makan belum?" Tanya Neji.

"Hmm belum," jawab Naruto santai.

"Makanlah dahulu yah. Ku mohon jangan makan terlambat. Nanti kau sakit," pinta Neji sambil merengek khawatir.

"Aku akan makan nanti,"

"Sekarang yah? Tolong, kamu belum makan apa-apa sedari tadi," pinta Neji seklai lagi.

"Kalau ku bilang nanti ya nanti. Aku akan makan jika aku mau, jadi jangan paksa aku untuk melakukannya sekarang, memuakkan dan menjengkelkan" Ucap Naruto seraya pergi meninggalkan Neji, namun segera ditahan oleh Neji, da Neji langsung memojokan Naruto, memerangkap Naruto diantara kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau mau pergi?" Tanya Neji, sepertinya aura semenya mulai keluar.

"Karena aku ingin, jadi menyingkirlah," jawab Naruto santai. Namun Neji justru mendekatkan diri seperti hendak ingin mencium Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Dua minggu berpacaran, tapi kau tak pernah bilang saying padaku, dan bahkan kau sangat cuek sekali, kenapa?"

"Apa itu perlu untuk dikatakan? Dan aku cuek itu bukan uruanmu," ujar Naruto ketus dan sangat ketus sekali. Dan itu membuat Neji menjadi gelap mata dan akhirnya mencium Naruto secara paksa, Naruto hanya diam, tak memberontak dan tidak juga membalas. Setelah Neji melepaskan bibirnya Naruto langsung mengelap bibirnya dan berkata.

"Sudah puas? Dan sekarang aku harus pergi," setelah itu Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Neji, sebelum menghilang di balik pintu naruto berkata "Ini mulai membosankan, lebih baik kita sudahi saja permainan ini, sudah ya jangan mengusik ataupun mengaturku lagi"

BLAM….

Suara pintu tertutup itu membuat Neji terpana akan kata-kata Naruto yang terakhir tadi.

Neji's pov

Apa yang dia bilang tadi? Apa katanya? Permainan? Jadi dia anggap ini hanya permainan belaka?

Tidak. Tidak boleh, ini tidak boleh berakhir, aku harus mengejarnya yah.

"NARUTOOO…" panggilku dengan berteriak. Dan Naruto akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya. "Naruto, tolonglah… jangan putuskan aku, jangan putuskan aku. Kembalailalh" pintaku padanya. Aku rela menjatuhkan Harga diri ini demi dengannya.

"Hmm tidak. Kau membosankan dan menjengkelkan," tolaknya. Oh kami-sama, betapa sakitnya hatiku ini. Apa yang dia katakana. Dia menolak dengan cepat, sepertinya aku memang harus merelakan dia.

"Jadi begitu. Selama ini pengorbanan waktu dan segalanya hanya sia-sia belaka," ucapku padanya berharap agar dia membuka hatinya barang sedikit saja untukku.

"Ketika kau memutuskan untuk melakukan segala sesuatu, jangan sebut itu sebagai pengorbanan yang sia-sia. Karena tak ada yang memaksamu untuk melakukannya,"

Mendengar balasannya itu membuatku sangat sedih, namun ada benarnya juga dia. Dan ketika aku tersadar, dia sudah tak ada dihadapanku lagi. Jadi memang ini lah akhirnya. Mungkin memang dia bukan untukku. Ya pasti Tuhan merencanakan hal lain yang lebih baik untukku.

**Bersambung…..**

Nyahahah akhirnya selesai juga chap 1, patutkah ini untuk dilanjutkan….. tergantung review dari kalian. Terima kasih. Flame jika memang ingin hn bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Frozen hearts thaw **

**By dyoshiki uchiha**

**Disclamer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing: sasunaru**

**Note: saya tekankan di kata ini "DON'T LIKE DON'T READ"**

"Ketika kau memutuskan untuk melakukan segala sesuatu, jangan sebut itu sebagai pengorbanan yang sia-sia. Karena tak ada yang memaksamu untuk melakukannya,"

Mendengar balasannya itu membuatku sangat sedih, namun ada benarnya juga dia. Dan ketika aku tersadar, dia sudah tak ada dihadapanku lagi. Jadi memang ini lah akhirnya. Mungkin memang dia bukan untukku. Ya pasti Tuhan merencanakan hal lain yang lebih baik untukku.

**Chapter 2: SaiNaru**

Masih Neji's pov

Aku hanya duduk diam di taman sejak Naruto pergi. Tak ada orang lain, aku hanya duduk sendirian, meratapi apa yang baru saja menimpahku. Sungguh sakit sekali rasanya.

Grep…

Tiba-tiba seperti ada yang memegang bahuku, ah memang benar-benar ada orang yang memegang bahuku, tapi siapa.

Ternyata dia, dia adalah teman Sebangku Naruto, ya dia Sabaku no Gaara. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini, apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Cerita saja padaku jika kau mau." Tiba-tiba dia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pendengar. Tapi kenapa dia peduli? Memangnya siapa dia? Apa aku bisa mempercayainya.

End Neji's pov

"Cerita saja padaku jika kau mau." Gaara menawaran diri.

"Kenapa aku harus bercerita kepadamu?" Tanya Neji yang masih belum percaya, karena memang sejauh ini Neji hanya mengetahui nama pemuda berambut merah itu, karena Naruto memberitahukan waktu itu.

"Kalau kau ingin kan ku bilang, Hyuuga Neji,"

"Baiklah." Neji yang memang sedang butuh tempat untuk salng berbagi akhirnya menerima taaran Gaara, dan akhirnya mulai menceritakan semuanya kepada Gaara.

"Oh jadi seperti itu. Hmm dia memang terlalu polos. Karena sejauh ini dia tak mengerti hal seperti itu. Jadi bersabarlah. Tunggu dia mengerti," jelas Gaara kepada Neji.

"Yah tapi sudahlah. Mungkin memenag belum jodoh hehe." Akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa dan Neji lupa dengan sakit hatinya. Ya berkat Gaara.

Sedangkan Naruto sedang berjalan santai menuju rumahnya. Toh dia tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Karena memang dia tak peduli. Ya mungkin untuk sekarang tak peduli, bagaimana dengan nanti. Siapa yang tahu ^^

Ketika sampai rumah Naruto langsung disambut dengan Ibunya.

"Kamu sudah pulang nak?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Ya begitulah, bu" jawab Naruto apa adanya.

"Memang habis dari mana, nak?" Tanya sang ibu lagi karena khawatir, maklum ini anak paling kecil di keluarga wkwkw

"Pergi ke taman dengan Neji,"

"Neji? Pacarmu?" Tanya sang ibu semakin penasaran dengan jawaban Naruto tadi.

"Iya kali bu. Tapi sekarng udah enggak hehe," jawab Naruto langsung naik menuju lantai atas, dan segera ke kamarnya.

Besoknya ketika disekolah, Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursinya dikejutkan oleh kedatangan temannya yang berkulit pucat seperti mayat dengan seyum yang mungkin menjengkelkan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sai. Ya Sai, just Sai tak ada nama depan ataupun nama belakang.

"Hai Naru-chan," Sapa Sai sambil menampakan senyum itu lagi.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku pakai embel-embel Chan, Sai," balas Naruto jengkel.

"Baiklah, Naru-ch. Eh Naruto. Ku dengar kau sudah tidak berpacaran dengan Neji-kun lagi yah?"

"Hmm iya. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada. Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku. Sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Lama sekali," ucap Sai dengan err kali ini dengan serius tidak tersenyum seperti tadi lagi.

"Hmm ya baiklah. Mencoba untuk yang kedua tak ada salahnya," jawab Naruto dengan jelas tak menampakan sedikit pun keraguan.

Author's pov

Sebenarnya Naruto adalah seorang yang suka dimanja dan diberikan dengan kata-kata manis. Namun hal itu tertutupi karena sifatnya yang cuek. Entah sampai kapan dia akan berhenti bersikap seperti itu. Entahlah, siapa yang tahu. Mungkin nanti ketika dia menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar dia cintai.

Hari demi hari pun terlewati Sai pun tidak sabar akan sikap Naruto yang kunjung tak berubah, karena merasa muak dengan sikap Naruto yang seperti itu akhirnya dia pun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto itu.

Di Atap…..

"Naru-Chan.." panggil Sai kepada Naruto. Yah well panggilan Sai kepada Naruto memang seperti itu, padahal Naruto sudah melarang Sai untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel Chan, tapi apa mau dikata, Sai terlalu keras kepala.

"Ya ada apa Sai?" Tanya Naruto saat Sai tadi memanggilnya.

"Kita sudahi saja ya? Aku leah dengan sikap mu, kita putus saja," ucap Sai to the point tanpa basa-basi langsung tancep jalan deh #ups… back to story

"Hmm.. lelah Sai?" Tanya Naruto dengan tidak menunjukan reaksi sedih ataupun terkejut.

"Ya, aku lelah dengan ini. Bye" Ucap Sai meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di atap.

Setelah itu Naruto pun tetap menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa, kejadian kemarin tak membuatnya sedih ataupun mempengaruhi kehidupannya.

Sampai akhirnya Sai meminta Naruto untuk menjadi kekasihnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan Naruto pun menerimanya lagi, entah karena alasan apa, entahlah author sendiri tak mengerti sama sekali.

"Naru… aku sakit, mau dioperasi. Sebentar lagi aku mati," Sai berkata seperti itu, entah karena memang sakit atau hanya pura-pura agar Naruto memperhatikannya.

"Hmm… sudah minum obat?" bagus. Naruto mulai tergerak hatinya sedikit. Dengan menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Belum. Itu tidak perlu, karena s ebentar lagi aku akan mati," ucap Sai.

"Hmm… kalau mau mati kenapa harus bilang? Semua manusia pasti mati." Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Mungkin ini pertemuan yang terakhir,"

"ya sudah, aku tak keberatan kok. Eh iya, aku malas dengan orang sepertimu. Kita sudahi saja ya," kata Naruto tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan mereka, mungkin sudah muak dengan perkataan Sai yang selallu bilang tentang kematian namun tidak kunjung mati.

"Naru-chan, semoga kamu dapat penggantiku yang jauh lebih baik."

"Tentu, hehehe"

"Naru, apakah kamu akan menangis jika aku mati?" Tanya Sai.

"Hm… tidak. Kenapa harus menangis? Menangis tak kan merubah keadaan, jadi untuk apa? Tak berguna hehe" jawab Naruto, entah terlallu frontal atau bagaimana, Naruto mengucapkan itu tak ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Begitu yah.. ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, dah Naru-chan," ucap Sai bergegas pergi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya tanda perpisahan.

Setelah kejadian kemarin, Naruto mengira Sai serius dengan ucapannya itu, tapi ternyata Sai datang mengusik lagi. Hilang sudah rasa kasiahan Naruto. Sekarang berubah menjadi rasa kesal kepadanya itu.

Naruto tidak meresponya. Naruto justru bertindak menjaduh karena dia ngeri dengan orang itu hehehe…

Dan akhirnya mereka benar-benar jauh hingga jarang ngobrol atau pun saling tegur sapa.

Naruto tetap pada sikapnya yang seperti itu, mungkin memang belum menemukan untuk membuat hatinya nyaman dan tergerak.

Namun hari demi hari sikap Naruto agak sedikit berubah, mungkin karena s emakin dewasa, dan dia menjadi sedikit lebih peduli terhadap orang.

Teeettt…. Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda masuk. Murid-murid masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing dan yang ada dikelas pun duduk ditempatnya masing-masiing, begitupun dengan Naruto.

Guru Kakashi pun akhirnya datang da masuk ke kelas dimana Naruto berada dikelas tersebut. Namu yang lebih anehnya Guru Kakashi membawa seseorang dengan rambut raven mencuat ke atas model emo, dan kulit putih pucat, tentu saja bermata onyx juga. Hmm namanya…. Tentu saja nanti di chapter selanjutnya. Hahah tidak deh, bohong, oke kembali ke story.

"Ehem… anak-anak tenang," suara guru Kakashi pun menenangkan murid-murid yang sejak tadi rebut. "Kita kedatangan murid baru dari Oto. Nah baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu" suruh guru Kakashi pada anak baru tersebut.

"Namaku adalah Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha," Ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan diri, sambi mata melihat ke seluruh penghuni kelas. Dan akhirnya tepat saat di bola mata biru safir Mata onyx itu bertemu, akhirnya terjadi saling tatap, namun

"Ehem… ehem. Nah Sasuke kau boleh duduk dengan errr…" Ujar guru kakashi sambil mencari-cari tempat kosong, "Naruto. Kau boleh duduk disana, dengan Naruto,"

"Hn baiklah, sensei" ucap Sasuke menuju tempat Naruto.

Bersambung….

Sampai disini dulu yah, chapter depan diisi dengan kisah sasunaru yang romantis kok ^^V nanti di chap depan Naruto akan berubah drastic, jadi kalian jangan bingung yah, karena itu diambil dari cerita saya sendiri, dari pengalaman saya yang dingin menjadi err mencair heheh ups.. jadi yah seperti itu berubah drastic, sebenarnya banyak factor perubahnya namun karena nanti akan lama jadi dipersingkat saja, jadi tidak dijelaskan heheh…. Dan please follow twitter saya, mari kita sedikit berbincang disana inang_dhin atau kalian yang ingin di follow? Sebutkan saja dengan review kalian yah. Makasih assalamualaikum


	3. Chapter 3

**Frozen hearts thaw **

**By dyoshiki uchiha**

**Disclamer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing: sasunaru**

**Note: saya tekankan di kata ini "DON'T LIKE DON'T READ"**

"Namaku adalah Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha," Ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan diri, sambi mata melihat ke seluruh penghuni kelas. Dan akhirnya tepat saat di bola mata biru safir Mata onyx itu bertemu, akhirnya terjadi saling tatap, namun

"Ehem… ehem. Nah Sasuke kau boleh duduk dengan errr…" Ujar guru kakashi sambil mencari-cari tempat kosong, "Naruto. Kau boleh duduk disana, dengan Naruto,"

"Hn baiklah, sensei" ucap Sasuke menuju tempat Naruto.

**Chapter3: awal**

"APPAA? Tapi, sensei…. Ini kan tempatnya Gaara. Kenapa aku harus duduk dengannya," Bantah Naruto yang tidak setuju akan keputusan sepihak dari senseinya.

"Ya, untuk sementara biarkan Uchiha duduk disana," Ucap Kakashi pada Naruto yang keras kepala.

"Huh," keluh Naruto kesal. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian antara Sensei dan murid tak mau ambil pusing dan langsung segera duduk disebelah Naruto.

Saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung Sasuke sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela.

Sebenarnya Naruto sangat sadar kalau dirinya sedang diperhatikan dengan seseorang, namun dia tak ambil pusing dan justru terbawa dengan dunianya sendiri. SasuNaru sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

Naruto's Pov

Sebenarnya kemana Gaara, uhh kemana dia sebenarnya? Kenapa hari ini dia tidak sekolah? Apakah sakit? Ah tidak mungkin, orang seperti itu masa sakit. Dia kan kuat. Dan kenapa pula aku harus duduk dengan orang seperti dia, membuat risih saja. Dan kenapa pula dia selalu melihat ke arahku? Cih kuso, memang hari ini penuh kesialan.

Eh tapi setelah dipikir-pikir Sasuke tampan juga, aish apa sih yang aku pikirkan. Pikiran aneh. Mungkin besok aku ingin mengerjai dia ah. Ingin coba-coba, siapa tahu menarik khukhukhu.

"Hai, apakah kita bisa berkenalan?" Tanya Sasuke padaku membuyarkan pikiran jahilku itu.

Ah apa yang dia tanyakan tadi? Kenalan? Wah kesempatan emas, tak boleh terlewat nih.

"Ah iya, tentu saja. Kita kan sudah sebangku seperti ini, masa tidak kenal," jawabku dengan sedikit senyum ke arahnya.

BLUSH

Eh apa itu? Apakah wajahnya baru saja memerah? Wah menarik sekali. Ternyata dia tipe yang sangat pemalu ahahaha menarik. Sepertinya setelah ini hari-hariku tak kan bosan.

Eh? Tapi bagaimana dengan Gaara ya? Ah biarkan saja deh, tinggal suruh saja dia duduk dengan yang lain seperti chouji, dia kan duduk sendirian.

"Hei, kau melamun?" aduh hampir saja aku terkena Sasuke. Mengagetkanku saja. Tapi lucu juga sih anak ini ahaha.

"Eh? Iya. Aduh maaf ya Sasuke. Tadi ada hal yang ku pikirkan," jawabku asal saja.

"Benarkah? Apa itu? Kalau boleh aku mengetahuinya," tanyanya padaku yang ingin tahu. Waduh aku harus jawab apa nih.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara agar mendapatkan cintamu," aduh kenapa malah jadi menggombalinya seperti ini. Dasar mulut besar ini.

"Ahahaha dasar kau Naruto, ada-ada saja," tawanya yang menutupi rasa malunya itu.

"Biasa saja," seketika obrolan kami terhenti karena sensei memerhatikan tingkah kami berdua, dan aku hanya diam lalu pura-pura melihat ke arahnya dan memperhatikan pelajarannya. Hari ini tidak jadi sial deh, tapi hari yang menarik.

Usai pelajaran, waktunya aku pulang menuju rumah. Tapi agak sedikit terlambat sih, karena aku piket terlebih dahulu huh merepotkan.

Ah akhirnya selesai juga. Huh kelas pun sudah kosong sekali. Aku harus segera pulang.

Aku berlari, namun ketika hampir mencapai gerbang, aku melihat seseorang sedang berdiri disana, siapa itu? Seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Aku berjalan dengan perlahan, dan orang itu menengok. Ternyata itu Sasuke. Sedang apa dia disini. Bukankah dia sudah pulang sejak tadi bel berbunyi? Ah sudahlah lebih baik pulang saja.

Kektika aku hampir melewatinya, dia berkata, "Hn, lama sekali kau. Aku sedari tadi menunggumu. Dasar Dobe," ucapnya sambil mengataiku dobe. What? Do-dobe katanya? Dasar kurang ajar.

"Aduh, maaf yah, sayang." Balasku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Khukhu biar tahu rasa kalau aku kerjai ahaha. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya yang memerah seperti tadi saat pelajarab tadi.

BLUSH

Wahahaha benar saja, wajah iotu muncul lagi.

"Huh, a-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil melihat arah lain.

"Tidak. Hanya mencoba ramah untuk teman baru ehehe," jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ayo, mau pulang atau tidak?" Tanyanya. Wow romantis sekali. Seperti seorang pacar yang sedang menunggui kekasihnya untuk diajak pulang bersama. Wah romantisnya ahahah. Ini membuatku semakin senang saja untuk mengerjainya.

"Memang rumahmu searah ya dengan rumahku? Kalau iya, dari mana kau tahu, Sasuke? Wahh jangan-jangan kau penggemarku yah?" candaku kepadanya.

"Su-sudah diam, aku punya keahlian khusus," Jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya ahaha lucu sekali. Benar-benar mainan baru yang menarik. Lucu sekali, sepertinya hari-hariku akan terasa sangat menyenangkan.

End Naruto's pov

"Ya. Ayo kita pulang, baby." Ajak Naruto dengan panggilan yang sedari tadi membuat Sasuke blushing.

Keesokan harinya…

Naruto memasuki kelas dan segera menghampiri Sasuke yang memang duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Kemana Gaara? Ya seperti yang dipikirkan Naruto, Gaara pasti akan pindah tempat. Dia memang orang yang suka mengalah.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto yang dengan tampang takut.

"Hm… ada apa? Cerita saja kalau kau mau," Tawar Sasuke pada Naruto yang sepertinya memang ingin bercerita. Meski baru kenal sehari, namun itu sudah cukup untuk Naruto.

"Kejadiannya sudah lama sekali, sampai sekarang pun aku belom bisa mengatasinya. Sempat terhenti sejenak, namun kemarin terjadi lagi. Aku takut sekali. Ini mengerikan," cerita Naruto membuat Sasuke bingung, karena apa yang dibicarakan Naruto itu sangat tidak jelas.

"Dobe, apa maksudmu? Ceritamu sungguh tidak jelas, kalau cerita itu yang benar. Bikin bingung saja," omel Sasuke yang kesal karena bisa-bisanya dia yang biasanya jeius ini terlihat bodoh karena tidak mengerti akan cerita yang Naruto maksud.

"Huh, aku kan belom selesai, dasar Teme sialan. Makanya dengar dulu." Bantah Naruto yang tak mau kalah.

"Ya apa yang terjadi? Memang ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Ya jadi, sudah sejak lama, ada orang yang selalu menerorku lewat ponsel. Menelponku. Ya kalau menelpon sesekali sih tidak apa-apa, tapi ini berkali-kali bahkan hampir setiap jam. Ku matikan, lalu orang itu telpon lagi. Dan selalu seperti itu, aku kan tidak suka. Katanya dia melakukan itu karena dia mencintaiku atau apa lah. Dia akan berhenti setelah aku menjadi pacarnya. Hweee Sasukeeee aku tidak mau," keluh Naruto.

"Ya kenapa kau tidak punya pacar saja, Naruto? Itu kan akan membuatnya menjauh." Saran Sasuke.

"Itu dia. Walau sudah dibilang seperti itu, tetap saja orang itu mengangguku. Aku risih, harus ada yang memarahinya dan mengaku sebagai pacarku baru dia percaya," Jawab Naruto.

"Hmm, kenapa tidak me3ncari orang untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu?" Sasuke memberi saran lagi.

"Iya, tapi siapa? Apa kau mau membantuku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Kau kan temanku. Akan ku carikan orang yang mau berpura-pura jadi pacarmu,"

"Uhh itu kelamaan, aku tidak tahan. Bagaimana denganmu saja? Kau saja yang berpura-pura jadi pacarku," Kata Naruto membuat mata Sasuke terbelak mendengar usul Naruto yang sangat blak-blakan tanpa basa-babsi itu.

"A-ap, apa? Uhh boleh juga. Baiklah, aku setuju," Jawab Sasuke menyetujui tawaran Naruto yang cukup mengejutkan hatinya dan membuat Sasuke merasa berdebar.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto ragu, karena kenapa bisa-bisanya Sasuke menyetujui itu tanpa berpikir panjang.

"I-iya," jawab Sasuke dengan malu.

'Eh? Kenapa Sasuke berwajah seperti itu. Kenapa seolah-olah aku beneran menembaknya? Aneh sekali' pikir Naruto, namun Naruto tak ambil pusing karena tanpa sadar Naruto mengucapkan hal itu, aneh memang.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang, aku adallah pacarmu, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto keras hingga seluruh penghuni kelas dapat mendengarnya dan menengok kea rah Sasu Naru. Dan Kakashi yang baru memasuki ruang kelas tersebut saja dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Ya Uzumaki, pacarannya dilanjut nanti saja. Sekarang mulai pelajaran dulu," Celetuk Kakashhi tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Sudah masuk ya? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya keluarkan buku pelajarannya," Ucap Kakashi.

"Baik sensei," Sahut semua murid.

Sasuke hanya diam saja sedari tadi, karena merasa malu plus senang juga sih, karena selain pemalu Sasuke juga memang suka pada Naruto. Ya biasalah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Ya mungkin Naruto belum memiliki perasaan yang sama untuk saat ini. Bagaimana dengan nanti? Entahlah, baca terus kelanjutannya.

To be continue

Maaf yah, kalau sedikit bikin bingung. Saya juga bingung kok #plak

Ehehe pokoknya saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Alur mungkin, memang kecepetan. Maaf. Kalau bikin kalian kecewa. Typo mungkin ada. Jadi mohon maaf untuk kekurangannya.

Mind to review?

I need rewiew :3

Thanks yang udah review di chap sebelumnya ^^V maaf yah

h h merepotkan.

erlebih aku piket terlebih dahulu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Frozen hearts thaw **

**By bang kambing**

**Disclamer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing: sasunaru**

**Ini yaoi, jika tidak berminat tidak usah baca saja yah, dari pada nanti pada berantem **** dan ini sasunaru, kalo emang gak suka ya udah menjauh aja dulu. Kan tiap orang punya kesukaannya masing2 yah? Dari pada berantem kan gak enak :3**

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

"Uhh itu kelamaan, aku tidak tahan. Bagaimana denganmu saja? Kau saja yang berpura-pura jadi pacarku," Kata Naruto membuat mata Sasuke terbelak mendengar usul Naruto yang sangat blak-blakan tanpa basa-babsi itu.

"A-ap, apa? Uhh boleh juga. Baiklah, aku setuju," Jawab Sasuke menyetujui tawaran Naruto yang cukup mengejutkan hatinya dan membuat Sasuke merasa berdebar.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto ragu, karena kenapa bisa-bisanya Sasuke menyetujui itu tanpa berpikir panjang.

"I-iya," jawab Sasuke dengan malu.

'Eh? Kenapa Sasuke berwajah seperti itu. Kenapa seolah-olah aku beneran menembaknya? Aneh sekali' pikir Naruto, namun Naruto tak ambil pusing karena tanpa sadar Naruto mengucapkan hal itu, aneh memang.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang, aku adalah pacarmu, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto keras hingga seluruh penghuni kelas dapat mendengarnya dan menengok kea rah Sasu Naru. Dan Kakashi yang baru memasuki ruang kelas tersebut saja dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Ya Uzumaki, pacarannya dilanjut nanti saja. Sekarang mulai pelajaran dulu," Celetuk Kakashhi tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Sudah masuk ya? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya keluarkan buku pelajarannya," Ucap Kakashi.

"Baik sensei," Sahut semua murid.

**Chapter 4: cinta**

Status naruto saat ini adalah berpacaran, ya tentu saja itu tidak sungguhan karena status itu hanya untuk mengusir orang yang meneror Naruto. Dan tentu saja pacar pura-puranya adalah murid baru yang bernama Sasuke. Naruto hanya menganggap ini pura-pura tapi lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang memang suka pada Naruto.

Hari demi hari di lalui bersama, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih beneran, tapi Naruto tidak menyadari perasaannya dan tetap menganggap bahwa itu adalah akting untuk mengusir orang aneh yang menerornya lewat telfon, dan bagaimana dengan Sasuke, walau kecewa tapi dia juga senang karena dapat bersama dengan Naruto.

Dan semakin hari orang yang menerot Naruto mulai jarang menghubunginya lagi. Mungkin karena orang tersebut mengetahui bahwa Naruto sudah mempunyai paacar sehingga berhenti menerornya.

Tapi tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto pun berdering tanda panggilan masuk, dan ketika Naruto melihat layar ternyata orang aneh yang menerornya lagi, karena Naruto hafal betul nomor orang tersebut. Naruto mematikannya, tapi ponsel Naruto berdering kembali. Karena kesal lantas Naruto mengangkatnya.

"Halo... apa mau mu?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara keras.

"Hm jadi sudah punya kekasih kah? Bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau kau itu milikku, cintaku dan kekasihku. Kau tidak boleh dengan orang lain terlebih dengan adikku," Ucap sang penelpon.

"Adik? Siapa adikmu?" Naruto bingung dan bertanya, namun sambungan telpon langsung di putus oleh orang aneh yang menelponnya.

"Argghhh... sial! Apa maksudnya dengan adiknya? Apa yang dia maksud itu adalah Sasuke, aku harus bicarakan ini dengan Sasuke,"

Naruto pun akhirnya menghubungi Sasuke dan membicarakan hal yang baru saja menimpanya.

"Itu pasti Itachi," celetuk Sasuke ditengah-tengah obrolan mereka yang tengah serius.

"Apakah Itachi itu kakakmu, Sasuke? Tadi dia bilang 'kau tidak boleh dengan yang lain terlebih adikku' jadi maksudnya kau adalah adik sang penelepon aneh itu?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Ayo kita cari dimana kakakku berada. Dan Naruto kau harus berhati-hati karena Itachi itu mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Dia itu psycopath," jelas Sasuke pada Naruto.

"I... iya baiklah," Naruto menelan ludah ketakutan.

keesokan harinya di rumah Naruto...

"Sudah hari minggu saja, dan persediaan ramenku juga sudah habis. Kalau begitu aku harus segera membelinya," ucap Naruto dan bergegas berganti pakaian karena ingin pergi membeli ramen instan untuk persediaan makannya.

Selesai membeli ramen, saat hendak pulang tiba-tiba seeorang membekap Naruto dari belakang dan bersegera membawa Naruto pergi.

**Sasuke's pov**

Kemana Dobe itu, sedari tadi smsku tak di balas membuat khawatir saja. Ya mungkin memang ini hanyalah hubungan palsu saja tapi bagiku ini tidak palsu dan bukan pura-pura karena aku menyukainya.

Rasa khawatirku mulai membesar, ku putuskan untuk menghubungi dobe yang sedari tadi tak ada kabarnya.

Terdengar suara bahwa aku akan tersambung oleh dobe, tak berapa lama kemudian seseoranng mengangkat telponku, aku langsung saja berteriak menyebutkan nama dobe.

"DOBE...! DARI MANA SAJA KA..." belum sempat aku melanjutkan kalimatku untuk memakinya, terdengar suara dari sebrang sana dan itu bukan suara dobe. Suaranya berbeda ini terdengar seperti Itachi... jangan-jangan... dobe?

"Halo otouto-ku tercinta? Mencari Naruto-kun?" tanya anikiku.

"Dimana kau, Itachi? Mana Naruto-ku?" aku kesal karena dia membawa Naruto milikku, eh apa barusan yang ku bicarakan. Maksudku Naruto temanku.

"Aku berada di rumah kosong dekat rumah kita, Otouto. Kalau ingin Naruto, kau harus mengalahkanku terlebih dahulu, karena Naruto itu milikku." Jawab Itachi sambil Tertawa.

"Heh jangan bercanda. Aku tak kan membiarkanmu menyentuh dobeku," setelah aku membalas perkataan Itachi aku langsung mematikan ponsel dan bergegas menuju tempat yang dikatakan Itachi tadi. Semoga Naruto baik-baik saja, dan aku harus cepat.

Aku sampai di sebuah rumah kosong yang sudah lama kosong. Terasa lembab dan gelap tentu saja karena rumah ini sudah lama kosong, makanya disebut rumah kosong.

Aku mencari ke seluruh ruangan diamana Itachi dan Naruto berada. Namun tak kunjung ku dapatkan, hingga akhirnya aku mendengar suara teriakan.

"ARGGHHHH...!" suara teriakan seperti sedang kesakitan, itu terdengar seperti suara Naruto. Ah mungkin memang Naruto dan aku harus cepat. Aku berlari mengikuti bunyi suara tersebut.

Sampai di depan ruangan, ku dapati Itachi sedang memegang pisau dan menyayat kulit indah dobeku yang paling sexi eh apa yang ku pikirkan, lupakan itu sekarng yang terpenting menyelamatkan dobe dari orang brengsek itu dan lalu aku adalah pahlawan yang menyelamatkan sang putri dan aku bisa langsung dikasih hadiah mengecup bibirnya yang indah itu, arghh apa yang ku pikirkan. Maksudku aku akan segera menyelamatkan dobeku.

END SASUKE"S POV

"Lepaskan dia, Itachi." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskan orang yang ku inginkan, baka Otouto?" Tanya Itachi.

"Sialan! Terima ini," Sasuke menyerang itachi dengan kampak, namun Itachi menghindari dan menusuk punggung Sasuke.

"Arghhhh...!" Jerit Sasuke kesakitan.

"Sasuke," Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu kaget bukan main.

"Dobe, kau duduk saja disana. Itachi biar aku saja yang mengurus," Kata Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Mana bisa aku diam saja, ketika orang yang ku sayangi sedang diserang seperti itu?" Oceh Naruto yang tidak sadar apa yang sedang dia ucapkan.

Sasuke terbalak kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto dan kemudian tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa, dobe. Aku senang." Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke bangkit dan seperti mendapat kekuatan Extra, lalu menyerang Itachi bertubi-tubi hingga tak ada celah untuk Itachi menyerang balik. Dan akhirnya Itachi terkapar dengan kampak yang menancap di badannya.

Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto. Mengecek keadaan Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Untunglah kau tidak apa-apa, Dobe."

"Ya kau juga, teme. Aku senang kau selamat dari serangan kakakmu," Naruto balas memeluk Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba, Naruto teringat sesuatu, "Eh tapi kenapa kau sepeduli ini padaku, teme? Bukankah kita hanya sedang berpura-pura saja?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Itu, karena... karena aku menyukaimu, menyayangimu, mencintaimu tulus dari hati sejak pertama kali bertemu dan kau tahu dobe, betapa senangnya hatiku saat kau memintaku untuk menjadi pacarmu walau itu hanya berpura-pura," jelas Sasuke sambil mendekap Naruto erat sekali.

"Eh tapi aku tidak tahu perasaanku seperti apa," Ucap Naruto.

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau juga sayang padaku, dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh kapan?"

"Tadi kau bilang 'Mana bisa aku diam saja, ketika orang yang ku sayangi sedang diserang seperti itu' hm? Sasuke menjelaskan saat Naruto mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Iya kah aku bilang seperti itu? I.. itu karena aku tidak sadar, teme." Sangkal Naruto masih tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Jadi itu ketidak sengajaan? Jadi kau tak suka padaku? Baiklah, maaf sudah salah," Ucap Sasuke berdiri hendak pergi.

"Eh tidak, aku suka pada teme kok," celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menahan Sasuke.

"Akhirnya mengaku juga," Ucap sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"ARGHH TEME SIALAN BERANINYA MENIPUKU,"

"Itu karena kau tak mau mengakuinya Dobe."

"Itu kan... aku... ano... uh," Naruto tak bisa membalas perkataan Sasuke. Wajah Naruto yang memerah dan tingkahnya yang salting seperti itu membuat Sasuke ingin menciumnya.

Chu

Sasuke akhirnya mencium Naruto tepat di bibir.

"TEME SIALAN, BERANINYA MENCIUMKU," Amarah Naruto hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Sasuke. Bagaimana pun Sasuke merasa senang karena Naruto sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya bukan untuk akting lagi.

END

Wah gomenasai yah, jadi aneh gini.

Oh iya buat senpai yang lagi menghadapi ujian, semangat yah ujiannya :3 ganbatte

Review please :3

Yang review keren deh yang enggak mah, gak keren ah nyaahha

Bye bye sampai nanti yah nyahaha :3


End file.
